Just Like Kevin
by keroseneandgin
Summary: JONAS; SPOILERS for episode 7, fashion victim. "I always imagined Kevin smelled like heaven, it must be true, because it rhymes!" Kevin/Macy.
1. Chapter 1

Just Like Kevin

Disclaimer:_I don't own JONAS or the market for hilarious song parody names. I'm pretty sure those belong to Disney and Weird Al._

Summary:_JONAS; Spoilers for episode 7, fashion victim. "I always imagined Kevin smelled like heaven, it must be true, because it rhymes!" Kevin/Macy._

Author's notes:_If Kevin and Macy don't end up becoming canon, I am going to be soooo crushed._

. . . . . . . .

Macy sat in her room huddled over a huge mess of pictures and craft supplies. She was trying to find a good enough picture of Stella and Van Dyke to turn into a pop up like the one she had of the band JONAS, but she kept getting distracted by thoughts of the Lucas brothers. Or more specifically, Kevin Lucas.

Her mind kept wandering back to the conversation she had with Stella earlier that day. The one where Stella had yammered on about Van Dyke, who in Macy's professional opinion, was nowhere near the cutest boy in school, but she wasn't going to tell Stella that. Anyways, during that conversation Macy had interjected Stella's obsessive talking with some obsessive talking of her own in which she had admitted that she always thought Kevin would smell like heaven. Stella looked freaked out by her obsessive interjection, but said nothing, continuing on with Van Dyke and Macy continued to listen. Even though she had been somewhat distracted by a certain JONAS band member that had captured her eye.

Stella hadn't noticed her distracted, very distant responses, though. She just continued to talk about Van Dyke and how great he was. Even though it was obvious she didn't want to be with him as much as she wanted to be with Joe Lucas. It was obvious to everyone but them. Most great relationships were like that. She wondered if she and Kevin were like that. Even though she doubted he even knew anything about her feelings. Well, he might've known that she was obsessed with him as, Kevin Lucas a member of JONAS, but not that she had feelings for Kevin Lucas, the boy from school.

After a long time, Macy finally decided on a cute enough picture of Stella and Van Dyke for the pop up and set to work straight away. She couldn't wait to see Stella's face when she presented it to her tomorrow. She just hoped by then Stella was still interested in Van Dyke and not some other guy. High school relationships were so fickle. She hoped that she and Kevin would be together for a long time. She couldn't imagine why they wouldn't be. Their relationship made perfect sense, but maybe to Stella she and Van Dyke made perfect sense too. Macy sighed, trying not to think about the ups and downs of teen relationships.

. . . . . . .

Stella had been too preoccupied arguing with Joe to receive the pop up she had asked for. So Macy just sat on the stairs, watching them bicker about whatever it was they were fighting about. She was pretty sure that at this point they didn't even know, but yelling at each other brought out the tension they seemed to have acquired between each other over the years they had been friends.

It was hard seeing her best friend argue with one of the members of her favorite band, but she was too preoccupied with feeling kind of upset that Stella had blown her off and thinking about Kevin. She sighed dreamily, absently wondering what he was doing right that very minute. She was so distracted, in fact, she hadn't noticed when he came and sat beside her, lifting the Stella/Van Dyke pop up from her lap and opening it.

"Is that Stella and Joe?" He asked suddenly, snapping Macy out of her thoughts as well as snapping Joe and Stella out of their argument. Macy felt the familiar nervousness rise up inside of her and she felt her heart pound. She was practically touching a member of JONAS. He was sitting right next to her, holding a pop up of Joe and Stel-she blinked. Wasn't that supposed to be Stella and Van Dyke?

"It is," Nick said, staring over his oldest brother's shoulder. Macy was frozen, not certain of what kind of reaction she should have to this. All three of the members of JONAS and Stella were staring at her, waiting for some kind of explanation. She was having a very hard time thinking of one. Or even breathing for that matter. Stella reached down and plucked the pop up out of Kevin's hand and stared at it.

"What is this?" She asked, a little confused. Macy tried to concentrate on breathing. She took a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm and try to explain to Stella what might've happened. And not to ramble. She laughed nervously.

"Well, you see, you asked me to make you a pop up of you and Van Dyke-" she took another deep breath-"and I was distracted last night thinking about Ke-" her forehead creased in frustration. _So much for not rambling, Macy_, she thought before continuing-"Kelp-" that seemed like a good enough excuse, she stole a glance at Kevin who was waiting for her to continue-"you know, that kelp paper for biology that was due? Anyways, I guess I was so distracted thinking about Kev-kelp-"she could've kicked herself for almost slipping up again, stupid nerves-"I must've mistook Joe for Van Dyke." She sighed with relief, finally finished with her very long explanation of what might've happened.

"What kelp project?" Nick asked, "Don't we have the same biology class." Macy could've died when he said that. Didn't he know she was trying to hide the fact that she had been thinking a little too much about Kevin lately?

"It's..." Macy began, looking at Kevin again, who arched his eyebrow. He was so cute when he did that. She resisted the urge to smile and sigh dreamily and continued, "A special project...for extra credit...I'm doing very poorly in that class."

"Macy, you have straight A's," Stella said. What she wouldn't give to have a bowing ball right this second. Her heart was pounding wildly now, trying to think of another excuse. This was getting ridiculous. Didn't they know she was trying not go have a fangirl moment with all three of them...and Stella...being so close to her? Especially Kevin. His brown eyes gazing at her expectantly. It was hard not to get distracted with daydreams.

"I-I..." She said, trying to will herself to faint. It wasn't working. Well, this was lame. She only fainted when she didn't want to faint. How exactly was that fair?

"Whatever," Stella said, finally, staring down at the pop up again and smiling, "It's kind of cute." Joe glanced at her.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked. Stella turned to him and glared.

"I didn't say that," she spat.

"So you don't think I'm cute?" Joe asked, sparking a whole new argument between them.

_Ah_, Macy thought, focusing on Joe and Stella, almost forgetting that the two other members of JONAS were right next to her, _Normalcy._

. . . . . . . .

Ending notes:_I figured I'd end it there. I've already written the end, so...I just need to get there...somehow. I have a feeling this is gonna be a longin'._


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm finally getting around to writing the second chapter of Just Like Kevin! I've been kind of dreading it because I lack ideas for this story! It's like, trying to get from point A to point B has taken the fun out of writing this.

Not sure if I'll stick with the original ending. I might pull some bits from it, but I like just having things be spontaneous.

Not to mention, my best friend keeps dissing JONAS, so it's kind of hard for me to write stuff knowing she hates the show (that she's never watched) so much that she'll probably never read these :(.

Also, thiscoffeeshop, this is for you.

. . . . . . . .

"So, what kelp project were you talking about, Macy?" Nick asked once Stella and Joe walked off, still in a heated argument. Macy snapped back to reality.

"Look at the time," Macy said checking her watch and laughing nervously, "I'm going to be late for..." she paused, trying to think of something she could be late for, "dinner." And with that she took off.

"That was...weird..." Nick said, watching Macy dash down the hallway, not noticing something fall from her back pack.

"Yeah," Kevin said, leaning down the pick something up off the floor, "She dropped her pencil." Nick stared down at his brother. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, Kev," Nick said, turning and walking up the staircase and to his next, and final, class of the day.

. . . . . . . .

Macy was breathing heavily, trying to keep her head in the game. It was just practice, but she still liked to have the upper hand. But she found it hard to concentrate with _you know who_blocking her brain.

"What's wrong with you Misa?" Her couch called when she had missed a pass. She stared at her coach helplessly, lost in her thoughts about the oldest Lucas brother. Her obsession had never been this bad or this distracting before. Sports had always been her outlet. Now she was getting distracted everywhere. She was certain now, even though she might have been certain before...that she had feelings for Kevin other than friendship and other than him being one third of her favorite band.

"My head just isn't in the game today coach," she said when her coach had blown the whistle to signal the end of practice. "I'll do better tomorrow."

"You better, Misa," her coach said, taking the basketball she held from her, "now go hit the showers." Macy smiled weakly.

"Yes coach," she said, racing off to join her teammates in the locker room.

You know that feeling you get when you walk into the room and everyone shuts up? The one where you know everyone had been talking about you? Well, this was exactly what Macy Misa, star athlete and JONAS number one superfan was feeling when she walked into the locker room. She knew she had sucked on the court today, but she didn't know her sucking was really all that gossip worthy. She flashed her teammates the same weak smile she had given to her coach and got her things, racing for the showers.

That was awkward.

She usually liked to keep her showers brief, but today she was trying to stay in there for as long as she could. She didn't want to face her teammates again. Not after the awkward moment from earlier. Not to mention it gave her more time to think, to investigate her feelings. Well, until the water ran ice cold and she was struggling to rince the conditioner out of her hair while taking deep, gulping breaths and trying to think of a warm place. Like being in Kevin's a-okay, another warm place. Like the desert. That was better.

Once she had successfully finished washing her hair, she wrapped her towel around her, and still shivering, struggled to get dressed. When she had finished, she was relieved to see that all of her teammates were now gone. Probably at home or on their way home. It just made it that much easier for her to pack up the rest of her things and get out of there. Without another awkward moment.

She took one last look around the locker room, making sure she had everything and then exited. She started to make her way towards the front doors of the school, but stopped when she saw the person she least wanted to see right now in the whole world. So much for not having a second awkward moment.

"Hey Macy," Kevin said once he had noticed her. She swallowed, watching as he pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning on and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes wide. Something he could easily misinterpret as a fangirl stare, but what she was feeling right now wasn't fangirl anything. It was genuine nervousness. She felt like she was going to faint or throw up. Or both. She hoped it was neither, but that wasn't how logic worked in her world.

"I was in the neighborhood," he said with a grin. She swooned inwardly, her heart pounding. She was finding it hard to breathe. All the symptoms of a fangirl moment, but this time something felt newer, different from all the previous times. Other than the fact that she hadn't caused Kevin physical harm of any kind. _Yet._

"Were you waiting for me?" She asked. She was shaking now. That was new. She brushed it off as shivering from the cold water she had just showered in. It had nothing to do with Kevin as far as she was concerned.

"Well," Kevin said, grinning again and holding out a pencil, "you dropped this earlier."

"Oh," Macy said, taking the pencil from him, hand still shaking embarrassingly, "thanks."

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, noticing now that she was shivering.

"Ran out of hot water," she said, smiling, "I guess I'm still a little...cold." Kevin frowned, taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders, his hand brushing against her neck gently as he pulled it back.

And the world went black again.

. . . . . . . .

There ya go, thiscoffeeshop. I decided to add a little touch in there just for you. I really need to write something more sensual. This second chapter is so much different from the first. I mean, it's kind of the same, but it feels so different. I think there's just a ton of awkwardness in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes. thiscoffeeshop is not impressed with my having Macy faint. Which is why I feel the need to update again because I'm craving some Kevin/Macy goodness. And I really feel like writing right now. Yes.

. . . . . . . .

Kevin caught her right before she hit the ground and cradled her body against his chest. He stared down at her, once he had regained his balance. He felt his heard begin to race at the sight of her cheek pressed against his shoulder. This would be more satisfying if she was awake. He stared at her peaceful face for awhile, trying to memorize every feature he could. Then her head lulled to the side, and he gasped by the sudden movement, moving one his his hands to support her neck.

"Kevin..." She whispered. He swallowed and stared at her face. Her eyes were still closed. She must've been sleep-talking. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

After another minute of standing there and watching her, she shifted in his arms again, her eyes fluttering open.

"K-kevin?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said, smiling down at her before continuing, "Can you stand?" Macy blushed and swallowed.

"Y-yeah," she squeaked. Her heart was thundering as he lowered her to the floor gingerly.

"I'm glad I caught you before you fell all the way down," Kevin said, "This floor is pretty hard." She stared at him, a rose tint still present on her cheeks. He found himself smiling again, wishing that he still had her cradled in his arms, staring down at her sleeping face with those long eyelashes and gorgeous pink lips.

"I'm sorry I fainted," she said, bending over to pick up his jacket and hand it to him. He held his hand up.

"No, it's okay," he said, "Keep the jacket, you're still shaking." Macy chewed on her lower lip nervously, staring down at Kevin's jacket. "It's okay," he repeated, "really." Macy sighed, slipping the jacket on. Kevin smirked at how cute she looked with his jacket on. It was obviously too big for her, the sleeves basically swallowed her hands.

Macy buried her face in the collar of his jacket and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. His scent certainly was heavenly, but that also could've been because the jacket was so warm.

"It's really warm," she said shyly, smiling up at him, "thanks." Kevin smiled back.

"I wasn't going to let you freeze to death," he responded, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

_Breathe, Macy,_she reminded herself as she took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I don't know if I'd actually y'know, freeze to _death_," she responded.

"Still," he said, flashing her a smile, "Don't want to take that chance."

_Don't faint, Macy,_she thought to herself, _The guy that you've got a major crush on is just touching your shoulder and smiling at you. It's no big deal._

"Yeah..." she said, blushing again, her heart thundering wildly in her chest.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kevin asked, dropping his hand from her shoulder. Macy laughed nervously.

"N-no," she said, "That's okay, Kev, I'll just walk home, it's not that far...and I don't want to burden y-" He held up a hand again to silence her.

"No, it's no burden," he said, "I _want_to." Macy laughed nervously again. Kevin, the guy she was falling really hard for was about to give her a ride home from school.

"Okay," she said, "I'd love for you to take me home." Kevin smiled widely.

"Great," he said, grabbing her hand, "Come on, I'll show you where my car is." Macy swallowed hard, hoping she didn't faint before they got to the car.

. . . . . . . .

Uggggghh. I feel like everything is really OOC. This is a filler though =). And I'm half asleep right now, I just wanted to make sure I updated it. I wanted to try and update Secret Admirer again too, but I'm about to keel over. So. thiscoffeeshop, I hope you know I love you this much.


	4. Chapter 4

This is for irrevocablyamanduh and suburbs who inspire me so much. Oh, and thiscoffeeshop too, who reminded me that I need to update this like...a week ago. And keeps me incredibly entertained with all of her_awesome___JONAS stories.

Just Like Kevin

Chapter Four

. . . . . . . .

When they got to the car, Macy watched with wide eyes as Kevin stopped beside the passenger door, opening it and stepping aside for her to get in.

"Th-thanks, Kev," She whispered as she ducked into the passenger seat of his car. He lingered by her door, making sure she was all the way in before he shut it and made his way to the driver's side, opening his own door and climbing into the car.

"Where do you live?" He asked, putting his keys into the ignition and putting his seat belt on. Macy swallowed hard, clearing her throat and giving him the directions to her house. Kevin listened intently before he backed out of his parking space and the two of them left the school.

For most of the ride, they were silent. Macy was almost dying of nervousness and Kevin was trying to think of something to say. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she played with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Are you still cold?" He asked, reaching towards the heater to turn it up. Instinctively, Macy reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him from turning up the heater. It was hot enough in there already. She blushed at that thought.

"No," she responded, "I'm not cold anymore, thanks."

"Oh," Kevin responded, looking at where her small hand was still wrapped around his and then back to the road and then back again. Macy looked at him and then in the direction he had just glanced, realizing that she was still holding his hand. She gasped, releasing it and turning her face towards the window so she could blush in peace.

"Sorry," she muttered, still staring out the window.

"It's okay," Kevin said, smiling to himself. She wanted to hold his hand, that was definitely a plus. Joe would be proud. Macy composed herself and turned away from the window to look at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, willing herself not to blush again.

"Yeah," Kevin responded. Macy bit her lip. This whole day was starting to get even more awkward-if that was even humanly possible at this point. An awkward silence settled over them, both of them wracking their brains for something to say.

"Uh," Macy and Kevin said together. Kevin turned and looked at her for a second before turning back to the road. He smiled a little, laughing. Macy laughed too.

"What were you going to say?" Kevin asked, turning onto her road.

"I don't know," Macy responded, laughing again, "It was just too quiet."

"Yeah," Kevin said, "which house is yours?"

"Keep going," Macy said, "it's a long way down."

"Oh," Kevin said, turning slightly to smile at her, "gives us more time to talk." He winked at her and she blushed, staring down at her feet.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, playing with the sleeves on his jacket again.

_How cute you look in that jacket_, He thought, smirking to himself.

"How was practice?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Oh," Macy said, sucking on her bottom lip, Kevin caught that out of the corner of his eye and inhailed sharply, "Not so great."

"Why's that?" Kevin asked. Macy swallowed, pulling on the cuffs of his jacket nervously. What was she supposed to tell him? "_I was too busy thinking about you to concentrate on playing basketball?_" Or "_I was thinking of how hot yo-_" Her face flushed and she cleared her throat, trying to push that thought from her mind.

"I couldn't concentrate," she muttered, cheeks flushing more.

"Why?" He asked.

_Oh god,_Macy thought. She had been afraid of that question.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately," she admitted.

"Like what?" He asked. What? Was he _determined_to get _something_out of her? Macy turned and stared at him in disbelief.

"Just _stuff_, Kevin," She said in a way that told him not to ask about it anymore. Kevin got her hint and changed the subject.

"You took a long time in the shower..." He said and Macy looked at him with him, eyebrows raised. Kevin mentally kicked himself for that statement. Now she was going to think he was stalking her or something.

"Did you time me?" She asked, an amused look on her face.

_Yes,_Kevin thought, "No," he said, trying not to look nervous. He was just bored. _That's why you waited for her?_His mind practically screamed at him. His nostrils flared and he sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to convince himself that he waited for her after practice because he wanted to be friends with her, but that didn't mean he was ready to admit what he really felt. Especially since he didn't think Macy felt the same way.

He snuck a glance at her and she was still staring at him, same amused expression on her face. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Stop!" Macy said. Kevin slammed on the brakes, and stared at her.

"What?" He asked, eyes wide. Macy blushed a little.

"This is my house," she responded, pointing to the driveway to the left of him.

"Oh," he responded, turning the car so he could pull up into her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride," Macy said once he had stopped, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car before he could even manage to put it in park.

"Macy, wait!" He called, rolling down her window. Macy stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?" She asked, really wanting to get away from this whole situation. She was starting to feel nervous again. This was crazy.

"Can I pick you up in the morning?" He blurted, mentally kicking himself again.

"Oh," Macy said, her face flushing, "Yeah...okay..."

"Cool," Kevin said, flashing her a smile. Macy smiled back at him and turned around to walk to her front door. "One more thing..." Kevin said, not willing to let her go yet.

"Yeah?" Macy asked, turning back around. She wished he would just hurry up and go, didn't ge know how nervous this whole situation was making her?

"Can I call you tonight?" Macy's heart almost stopped beating.

"U-uh..." She stuttered, "I...you don't have my number..." And she was pretty sure she couldn't remember it right now.

"I can get it from Stella," he offered. Macy blushed again, her heart pounding. Kevin Lucas of JONAS wanted to call her. This...this...she didn't even know _what_this was.

"Oh," she said, flashing him an uncertain smile, "Okay, sure." Kevin smiled back, rolling up the window and backing out of her driveway as she ran to her front door.

_Oh god,_she thought once she was inside of her house, leaning against the front door in order to catch her breath, _this has to be the most embarrassing day of my life._

. . . . . . . . .

Yeah. OOC. I don't know what happened really. I'm just kind of sitting here and going "Maybe they should deny their feelings for awhile. That seems fun." I really hope this is okay D:. I'm kind of not impressed with this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Irrevocablyamanduh, this is for you.

Just Like Kevin

Chapter Five

. . . . . . . . .

Macy didn't expect him to call, but that didn't stop her from sitting next to her phone for two hours while she tried to concentrate on her homework. Every now and then she caught herself staring down at it's tiny screen, waiting for an unknown number to pop up. This was seriously cutting into her homework time.

She had just gotten up to make a snack, convinced that if she didn't take a break now she was going to be up all night trying to finish her English homework, when her phone went off. She tripped on her on two feet in her haste to make it to the table and fell to her knees on the hard floor.

_Graceful as always, Macy,_She thought, scrambling back to her feet and grabbing her phone to check the caller ID. It was Stella. She felt her heart sink a little, but answered it nonetheless.

"Hey Stella," she said into the receiver, sounding sort of, well, crushed.

"Macy?" Someone that _wasn't_Stella asked from other end. In fact, it was a guy. Which struck Macy as a little strange.

"You're not Stella..." Macy said, noting that the voice sounded familiar.

"I'm glad you could tell," the voice said, amusement in his tone. Macy wondered what boy would be calling her from Ste-

"Kevin?" She asked, feeling the familiar wave of butterflies rise up in her chest and stomach.

"Hey, Macy," He responded. Her heart was racing now. He _called_.

"You called," She said, "I...I..." She had wanted to say that she didn't expect him to call, but that didn't seem like the right thing to say at that point. In fact, it seemed a little insulting.

"Yeah," Kevin responded, "I said I'd call, remember?" Macy nodded before she realized he couldn't see it through the phone.

"I remember," she told him, pulling on the bottom of her shirt nervously.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said, "Stella wouldn't give me your number. So I had to hijack her phone-with a little help from Joe-and use it to call you. Let's just say...Stella wasn't happy." Macy laughed. The image of her best friend having her phone wrestled from her hands was so amusing. Especially since Stella's phone was like her life.

"How'd you get it from her?" Macy asked.

"Weeellll," Kevin said, "Let's just say that Joe found a way to keep her busy." Macy bit her lip, wondering how Joe could possibly be keeping Stella busy. Her mind wandered to the fashion emergency thing that Stella had ranted about and she couldn't help but smile. Would he really pull something like that again? She guessed he would. Joe was funny like that.

"Another fashion emergency?" She asked.

"Not exactly..." Kevin said.

"Then what?" She asked. She was _dying_ to know at this point.

"Sooo," Kevin said, ignoring her question and trying to change the subject, "How-" she cut him off.

"Kevin Lucas," she growled, "what is your brother doing to my best friend?"

"Nothing bad," Kevin blurted, "but...it's the kind of thing you have to see for yourself." Macy growled in frustration. He was being so cryptic that it was driving her mad.

"Fine," she said, "Send me a picture."

"I don't think they would appreciate that."

"Come on, Kevin," She begged, "I wanna know! I hate not being in the loop!"

"Tomorrow," he said, "you can see for yourself tomorrow." Macy didn't want to wait that long.

"Kevin," she said, "why can't you just tell me now?"

"You only have to wait until I pick you up tomorrow," he told her. Macy blushed. She had almost forgotten about that.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

"I think you'll be just as happy as Nick and I are about this." Macy gasped, the whole thing finally clicking.

"Are you talking about what I _think_you're talking about?"

"Maybe," Kevin said, drawing out the "a".

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," she said, excited about what she might find out about Joe and Stella. But as she thought over her words, she immediately regretted saying it. He was going to know now. She probably just made it totally obvious. She opened her mouth to backtrack, but he spoke first-

"I can't wait to see you either," Kevin said. His voice was soft, somewhat adoring. Macy's heart raced, her cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of red.

"Kevin?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said. Macy bit her lip, debating on asking him the thing she had been dying to know for the past week.

"Do you...I mean...y'know..." She tried, kicking herself when the question didn't come out right.

"Hold that thought," Kevin said. Macy swallowed, trying to think of a way she could ask Kevin how he felt about her. Just as she had finally come up with the perfect way-

"I gotta go now, Macy, Stella wants her phone back" Kevin said, "I'll see you in the morning." _Drat._

"Oh," Macy said, "Okay. Bye." Macy hung up her phone and tossed it back on the table, plopping down into her chair.

"Stupid Stella," she muttered, running her fingers through he hair and staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be a long, and possibly very awkward day.

. . . . . . . . .

Joella kick, apparently. I fail.


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't updated this in like five days. I haven't been in much of a Kacy mood. Considering I'm kind of peeved at Kevin. Grr.

Just Like Kevin**  
**Chapter Six

. . . . . . . . .

Macy was having trouble sleeping, her thoughts drifting off to a million scenarios on what_might_happen when Kevin picked her up in the morning. Her heart was racing at the prospect of it. She rolled over and checked the clock by her bed. The readout warned her that it was now officially 5am and she only had two more hours to sleep. She rolled back over and groaned, trying to clear her mind of all things Kevin and go to sleep. She couldn't do it. He had practically taken over her thoughts.

An hour and a half later, Macy gave up trying to sleep. She got up and stomped around her room, rummaging through her clothing and trying to find which uniform would be the perfect one to wear. She figured if she wasn't going to sleep, she might as well look good when he came to get her. Stella would be proud. She was still trying to pick out what she should wear when he alarm clock went off, warning her that she only had an hour to finish getting ready for school. She grabbed the first thing she had been considering and ran towards her bathroom. Today was going to be interesting to say the least.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kevin showed up at her house at 8am on the dot. And, like a gentleman, he came to the door and waited for her downstairs. Macy rushed downstairs to meet him, her foot catching on the last step. She cried out as she fell, closing her eyes and bracing herself for impact, but she didn't hit the floor. Instead-she opened her eyes-she ended up in Kevin's arms. That was the second time she'd been in his arms. Her face flushed and she looked down at her feet.

"Whoops," she muttered, blush still present on her face. Kevin chuckled.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her get back onto her feet. She nodded, still blushing and looking down. This was a lousy start to the day she spent daydreaming about throughout all last night. "You sure?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her welfare.

"I'm sure," she said, turning her face up so her eyes could meet his.

_Big mistake_, she thought breathlessly, _big, big, big, big,__big__mistake._ Kevin stared back at her, unaware of her condition. She swayed slightly, breaking his gaze and staring down at her carpet.

"We should go," she said, walking towards the door. He grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said, spinning her so that she was facing him. Macy swallowed hard, keeping her eyes on his shoes. His very nice, probably really expensive, shoes. "Before we go..." he trailed off a bit, staring down at her and wondering silently why she was staring at his shoes, "what did you want to ask me last night?"

"I...I," she sputtered, "I don't remember..." Kevin stared at her in confusion.

"Come on, Macy," Kevin said, "we're friends, you can ask me anything." Macy's heart broke when he told her she was his _friend_. She didn't know why that hurt so much, but she was guessing it had something to do with the fact that she wanted to be so much more than friends with him.

"I already got your answer then," she responded, turning away from him and heading towards the door where her satchel was. Kevin was even more confused at this point. What answer? What was she even talking about? Instead of voicing his confusion, though, he followed after her, through her front door and to his car.

Kevin opened the door for her, just like he had done the previous day and waited for her to get all the way in before he closed it. Macy sighed as she waited for him to make his way around the car to the driver's side. Her heart felt crushed, she couldn't believe that she had waited all night for nothing. She had to laugh a little when she realized how emo she sounded. She hoped this whole emotional kick was just her being cranky.

Kevin got into the car and turned to look at her. She stared out the windshield, refusing to meet his gaze. He sighed and started the car, backing out of her driveway and heading towards the school.

For most of the ride there, they were silent. But finally, it was Kevin who broke it.

"Macy," he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "I, uh," he said, biting his lip, "I still want to know what that question was." She didn't answer. "Macy?" He asked, stopping at a stop sign and turning to look directly at her while he waited in a line of cars to make it to their school. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaning against his window. He smiled softly. She must've had a bad night.

When he got to the school he parked and checked the time. They had a few more minutes, he noticed, turning back to look at the still sleeping Macy. He didn't want to have to wake her up. She looked so cute like that. Her damp hair was sticking to her face, her pink lips slightly parted, her eyes shut softly. He sighed, smiling at the sight of her asleep next to him.

He wondered if she would be upset if he just let her sleep. He decided she wouldn't be too upset, so long as he stayed with her.

. . . . . . . . . .

Crappy chapter! I promise a real update EVENTUALLY. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Sooo. I was sitting here and wondering, should I update or should I not update? Guess which one I picked. Go on. Guess.

Just Like Kevin

Chapter Seven

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kevin shifted around in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He discovered that cars weren't made to be comfortable to sleep in. Maybe he had made the wrong choice to stay in the car with Macy. Maybe he should've just woken her up. He shifted again, turning his body towards her.

She took a deep breath, her body shuddering a little. He watched as her head slipped a little against the window and a few strands of hair fell into her face. His heart raced and he concentrated on breathing as he reached across and moved the hair from her face. His fingers brushed against her warm skin and he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. As he watched her there was no doubt in his mind that he had made the right choice.

Macy stirred slightly, mumbling something in her sleep and sighing. He found himself wondering what she was dreaming about and hoping that somehow he made an appearance in her dreams. It was beautiful like this. Just sitting in his car and watching her sleep.

Macy stirred again, her eyes fluttering open, unaware of Kevin watching her. She stretched, arching her back in away that made Kevin's breathing hitch. She yawned and raised her arms over her head, yelping in panic as her hand hit the roof of Kevin's car. She jumped in the seat and looked around frantically. Kevin swallowed hard, trying to get the mental image of her arching her back and the thoughts that came with it out of his mind.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Kevin remarked, with a smile on his face. He was glad he found his voice. Macy's eyes went wide.

"Kevin...but...and...holy _sh_-_rap_!" Kevin looked at her, eyebrow raised. He wished he'd stop thinking about her stretching. It was making it hard to concentrate on the fact that she was panicking.

"Shrap?" He asked. It was the only thing he could thing to say, his mind still clouded with impure thoughts about the cute brunette that sat next to him. Macy ignored him, checking her watch.

"It's _eleven o'clock,_Kevin!" She shrieked, "I've missed my morning classes!" Kevin frowned.

"I thought you'd appreciate me letting you sleep, so I stayed out here with you," he responded, gripping the steering wheel and staring at the dash board. _Stop thinking about Macy like that,_he growled to himself in his thoughts, _Think about...bears in bikinis...mmm Macy in a bi-crap._ Macy's heart fluttered. He let her sleep..._and_stayed with her?

"Wait..." Macy said, "you let me sleep through my morning classes?"-_And stayed out here with me?_ Her heart fluttered again at that thought. Maybe he didn't want to be _just friends_ after all. Kevin kept his eyes glued on the dashboard and nodded.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "You seemed really tired...and...you looked so peaceful-"_and adorable_-"I didn't want to disturb you." Macy didn't know what to say. It was really sweet that he would let her sleep. Through her early classes. In his car. Alone. With him. She felt her face flush with color and she bit her lip.

"Oh," she responded, willing the blush to go away, "That was kind of...sweet...I guess." She stared down at her lap, pulling on the sleeves of her jacket nervously. Kevin bit his lip, wanting to say something, _anything_, but not sure what he should say.

"So..." They both began together, unable to take much more of the tense silence that was building between them. Kevin laughed nervously, glancing in Macy's direction. Macy blushed and continued to stare down at her lap.

"Uh," Kevin said after a few moments of silence, "You wanna just go ahead and ditch next period?" He asked, chewing his lip nervously. He hoped she said yes. He didn't think he could get up in his condition. Let alone walk into the school. Why didn't he keep a binder handy for these kind of moments? Macy turned and looked at him, confusion evident on her face.

"And do what?" She asked. Kevin felt a light blush creep up in his cheeks. _I will not think impure thoughts about Macy Misa_, Kevin chanted in his head, heart racing, _I wont._

"Go out," he said simply, before realizing how forward that sounded and immediately tagging, "for breakfast." to the end. Kevin played with the purity ring on his finger nervously, waiting for her response. And trying to remind himself why thinking impure thoughts about a girl he was alone with in a car was so bad. _Especially_right now. When did he start to like her so much anyhow? He guessed it might've been the first time her heard her sing...

"You mean, brunch?" Macy asked, snapping him from his thoughts and motioning to the time on his dashboard.

"Or an early lunch," Kevin remarked. Or maybe he started liking her when-Macy laughed and smiled at him, running her fingers through her hair self-consciously. Kevin concentrated on breathing.

"Whatever it is," she began, "It's so worth skipping my next class." Kevin smiled awkwardly, reminding himself to take another breath as she ran a finger over her lips, checking her lip gloss. He wondered what flavor she used. Maybe she'd let him taste it...

"Where to?" He asked, pushing the last thought from his mind. Macy paused for a minute, wondering what she was in the mood for.

"I dunno," she responded, tapping her bottom lip with her index finger. Kevin swallowed.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked. _Crap_...he thought. He hoped she didn't take that like he just thought it. _I pledge allegiance to the flag..._

"I could really go for some Starbucks right now," she responded, "Their cinnamon rolls are _addicting_." Kevin laughed this time, starting his car. He was glad that now he could stop concentrating on Macy and start concentrating on his driving.

"Addicting cinnamon rolls here we come," he said, putting the car in reverse and backing out.

"I can't believe we're ditching," she said with a mischievous giggle. Kevin smiled and shook his head.

"I can't either," he responded, pulling out of the school parking lot and onto the main road it was on, "but I'm glad that I am."

"Why?" Macy asked with an amused look on her face. Kevin smiled sweetly, turning to look at her as the car slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Because," he said, "I get to spend time with you."

. . . . . . . . . .

Perverted chapter~ I'm so lame. I'm not ready for it to be over! I'm totally stalling DD:. PS. Can you find my Bubble Boy reference?

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

MyJonasSensesAreTingling3, thiscoffeeshop, Irrevocablyamanduh, and the rest of the DACE girls, this one is for you :).

Just Like Kevin**  
**Chapter Eight

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Where have you _been_?" Both Stella and Joe asked in unison upon seeing Kevin and Macy blow past them in the hallway, holding Starbucks drinks and laughing.

"Hey!" Stella called when they kept walking, "Kevin! Macy! Talking to you here!" They stopped and turned around, Macy erupting into another fit of giggles. Stella and Joe exchanged a worried glance.

"Oh," Macy said between giggles, clutching her stomach with her free hand, "Hey Stella, Joe, I didn't see you there." Joe glanced at Stella, mouthing "didn't see you there"? Stella shrugged.

"Anyways," Stella said, "It's like, almost the end of the school day. Where have you two been this whole time?" Macy took a deep breath, calming herself down and looking over at Kevin.

"Starbucks," he responded simply, holding up his drink. Joe and Stella looked at each other again.

"You skipped school to go to Starbucks?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kevin said, receiving a questioning glance from both Stella and Joe. He continued, "I skipped school to go to Starbucks with _Macy_."

"Dude," Joe said, "That doesn't even make sense. I think you're had too much caffeine." Macy and Kevin looked at each other, erupting into a fit of laughter once more. By this time, Joe and Stella were, understandably, freaked out.

"Wait a second," Macy said, turning to Joe and Stella, "what happened between you two last night? Kevin promised he'd tell me, but he _never did_." She shot a glare towards Kevin over her shoulder. Kevin held up kids hands in defeat, flashing her an apologetic smile.

"Well, Macy," Stella said, lacing her fingers with Joe's, "if you and Kevin had _bothered_to come to school this morning you would've known what happened _sooner_." Macy pouted.

"I had a better time at Starbucks then I would've at school," she said a bit defensively. Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Just what did you two _do_at Starbucks?" Kevin brought his hand to his mouth, coughing to hide another laughing fit. Macy bit her lip, her face flushing slightly and her body shaking with laughter. Okay, this was seriously the last time Stella would _ever_let those two go to Starbucks.

"I'm happy for you and Joe," Macy said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and beaming at her best friend.

"Believe me," Nick said, stopping next to his brother's, "we're _all_happy. There's finally peace and quiet around the house. Now that they make out more than they argue" Joe shot Nick a glare and Nick flashed his older brother a smirk.

"Where have you two been all day anyhow?" Nick asked, turning towards his oldest brother and Macy.

"Starbucks," Macy said, smiling and holding up her Starbucks drink. Nick eyed the two of them suspiciously before deciding he'd let it go. Especially since the warning bell had just sounded through the hallway.

"Well," Kevin said, "last class of the day." He looked down at Macy and Macy glanced back at him. Neither of them felt like going to their last class. They had already almost skipped the whole day. What would another class hurt?

"Yup," Macy responded, smirking down at her shoes. Nick caught her smirk and shook his head, turning around and walking towards his last class. The one that he just-so-happened to have with Macy. It would be interesting when she didn't show up. Especially since he would know where she was and who as was with.

"See you guys later," Joe said, taking Stella and leading her down the hallway.

Once they were both alone, Kevin and Macy smiled at each other.

"There's really no use in only going to _one_class," Macy said, "I mean that might be the caffeine talking...but..." Kevin smiled at her.

"No, I agree," he said, "What's one more class. We're going to be marked absent for today anyways."

"True," Macy continued, taking another sip of her coffee, "Back to the car?"

"After you," Kevin responded.

END & BEGIN AGAIN

Macy groaned, leaning back in the seat of Kevin's car.

"Who knew caffeine would make you crash so hard?" Macy asked, turning her head to look at him. Kevin sighed.

"I knew," he said, "but I still drink it." Macy groaned again. Kevin watched her as she leaned her head back against the back of her seat. He found himself admiring her profile. She really was beautiful.

"Why didn't you _warn_ me?" She asked, moving closer to him and burying her head in his shoulder. She groaned again, inhaling deeply. Kevin stiffened. It was a strange feeling, having Macy's face pressed against his shoulder. Her hair brushed against his neck and he felt his heart race. "I was right," she whispered to herself, smiling softly and keeping her face buried into his shoulder. Kevin really _did_smell like heaven. His scent overwhelmed her nostrils, filling her body with a sense of euphoria.

"Right about what?" Kevin asked, resting his chin against her head and breathing in the scent of her hair. He wondered if she knew how heavenly she smelled. He took another deep breath, feeling goosebumps on his skin. Macy bit her tongue, she couldn't believe he had heard that! She pulled back from him slowly and somewhat reluctantly.

"It's nothing," Macy said, blushing crimson, "it's stupid."

"Nothing you say could ever be stupid," Kevin responded, smiling at her. He wanted to reach out and cup her face, bring her head back to rest against his shoulder, but he was afraid she would react to that negatively.

"Trust me," Macy responded, "_this_is."

"We're friends, right, Mace?" Kevin asked, "You can tell me anything, no matter how stupid _you_think it might be." Macy felt her heart break again. There was that word again._Friends_.

"I can't tell this kind of thing to someone that I'm _friends_ with," she said, hoping her might get the hint, but at the same time she was hoping that he didn't get the hint. She thought back to when she had told Stella the same thing in the hallway. She had looked pretty freaked out. She knew he'd probably react the same way.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He hoped she meant what he wanted her to mean. He wanted Macy to feel the same way about him that he felt about her.

"Kevin..." She said, trailing off, "about the question I wanted to ask earlier..."

"Yeah?" He asked, fighting a smile.

"How...How do you feel about me, Kev?" Macy asked, biting her lip and staring down at her lap. She couldn't believe she had just asked him that. But she had been _dying_to know.

"You're my friend, Mace," he responded, trying to get her to press father. He had to be sure she really wanted this. He had to be sure she was asking because she liked him too. She felt her heart ache again, her mouth going dry.

"Am I _just_a friend, though, Kevin?" She asked, growing nervous with anticipation. Kevin considered this for a long moment, watching as she fiddled with her jacket sleeves.

"Were you ever _just_a friend Macy?" He asked. Macy's forehead crinkled in confusion and she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" It was her turn to ask. Kevin smiled at her softly.

"I mean," he said, "that I've always liked you. And not just as a friend. As a potential girlfriend." Macy stared at him in shock. It was the answer she had been hoping for, but somehow...hearing out of the mouth of the guy she had fallen so _hard_for made it so unreal; so shocking.

"What?" She asked, still a little dazed by his confession. He leaned forward a bit, eyes locking with hers.

"I said I like you, Macy," he repeated, "and I hope you like me too...because if you don't this whole situation is going to be totally awkward...I mean I-" she cut him off, pressing her lips against his. At first, he was shocked by how forward she was being, but before she would even notice that he was in shock, he smiled against her lips, pulled her closer to him and returned her kiss.

"That answer your question?" She asked when she pulled away. He smiled down at her.

"If there was ever a doubt in my mind," he responded, placing a short kiss against her lips, "it's all gone now." Macy smiled at him, taking another deep breath. When she had told Stella her suspicion about Kevin smelling like heaven, she hadn't been sure if she even believed it herself, but as she moved closer to him for another kiss she knew it was true. His scent overwhelmed her lungs, her brain, her very soul. Now there was no doubt, Kevin really _did_smell like heaven. She was glad she had a chance to find out.

END &&

SORRY FOR THE SUCKY ENDING D:. IT JUST SEEMED LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO STOP. Especially since I've got three other projects to work on. If you liked this, please read Even Better, That Thing You Do and Unfaithful! Those are what I'll be updating.

R&R


End file.
